Batteries may be used in vehicles to power an electric machine to increase fuel economy. The batteries are attached to a floor of the vehicle using a tray structure. The tray structure includes an enclosure, which uses a bracket to secure the battery to the tray structure within the enclosure. The bracket provides a rigid attachment between the tray structure and battery. The bracket also provides a durable support for the battery during operation of the vehicle.